Banshee
by monkiimax
Summary: "Banshee: Spirit of a wailing woman who is heard as a sign that someone is about to die." It is an old legend that almost nobody keeps hearing or believes in. But what if they are real? What if they are not spirits or only women who wail at the sight of death? What if you were one, but everyone confused the signals and thought you were just crazy?
1. Psychotic Kid

_Title: Banshee**  
**_

_Rating: T (it may go up, I haven´t decided it yet)_

_Resume: "_Banshee: Spirit in the form of a wailing woman who appears to or is heard by members of a family as a sign that one of them is about to die." It is an old legend that almost nobody keeps hearing or believes in. But what if they are real? What if they are not spirits or only women who wail at the sight of death? What if you were one, but everyone confused the signals and thought you were just crazy?

Nagisa Centered

* * *

Chapter 1: Psychotic Child

Nagisa was always a hyperactive child. His mother usually joked about his ilimited energy and how he would always leave her exhausted at the end of the day. Until de age of 5 Nagisa was a normal kid with blonde hair, pinkish eyes and a permanent smile up his face. Sometimes his parents would get worried when they noticed his son talking a little too fast and with no coherence between words. Other times, they became worried when he stopped talking at all and draw in silence for hours, but their worries weren´t any different of any other parent in the world.

When he turned 6 his father signed him into a swimming class near their house. Nagisa couldn´t choose the color of his swimming suit but still he was able to select the design of his goggles, which were the most colorful and bright goggles of the store. Nagisa was good at making friends, so after his first class his mother wasn´t surprised when her son told her about all the kids in his class and how cool everyone was.

"And there is an older boy." he said during dinner between bites. "His sister is in my class but he swims on the other side of the pool. He is really fast, and he has funny teeth."

His mother and father exchanged looks and smiled at each other. Maybe the influence of an older friend would help Nagisa to gain some maturity or at least become a good role model in the case it was a constant and responsible swimmer.

"What is his name honey?" his mother asked.

Nagisa thought about it for a moment. "His name is Rin, but he gets annoyed when someone tells him he has a girly name. I told him I didn´t mind. I also have a girl´s name, right mommy?"

His three older sisters giggled at the comment.

"We are happy you are making friends Nagisa." said his father as he rubbed the little boy´s hair playfully. Nagisa giggled and kept eating his food.

The next day Nagisa woke up but didn´t got out of bed. His mother, suspecting he was feeling sick, left him sleep in for the day.

The second day Nagisa stood up from the bed but didn´t speak a word or drew a thing.

The third day his parents were called from school arguing Nagisa had fainted during P.E.

On Friday he had his first "_psychotic episode_".

* * *

"So how are you feeling Nagisa?"

The boy looked up towards the old man and hugged his penguin toy against his chest.

"I´m okay."

The doctor wrote something in his little notebook.

"So, your parents told me you have a little _breakdown._"

Nagisa thought about it. He had heard a lot of names to describe it but he wasn't sure which one was the right one. It was during recess. He was sitting alone eating his lunch in complete silence when he started hearing someone talk. He turned around but found no one around. After a while the voice returned but this time there were two of them. At first they were mumbling but when the kid started paying attention to them he noticed they were talking about a big storm. Suddenly Nagisa started feeling _scared. _He close his eyes but the voice just grew louder and then the images arrived; images and scenes of destruction and the sea swallowing ships, people, animals.

The urge to scream was too much. All he wanted was them to go away, to leave him alone.

**_Rin, Rin, Rin…_**

Nagisa opened his eyes but the image of his friend´s father being eaten by the sea stayed. The next thing he remembered was hearing himself screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I just started screaming." he tried to excuse himself. "I didn´t do anything bad."

"Your teacher told your parents you started screaming out of nowhere. That is not something normal and I think you know it." Nagisa didn´t liked the man. "And she also said you look terrified. What made you so scared?"

The boy thought about it for a second. "They told me he is going to get hurt."

The old man put the notebook away and stared at Nagisa with curious eyes. "Who told you that?"

Nagisa raised his shoulders. He wasn´t sure who they were any way but the doctor wasn´t going to let it go.

"Your imaginary friends?"

Nagisa shook his head.

"No, Miyaki hasn´t been around lately. They were different. They sounded angry and scary. I don´t like them. And they showed me ugly things. I didn´t like that either."

The doctor took a couple of notes and the interview continued. After almost two hours he was taken to a small room next to the doctor´s office where he played with some of the toys. That day the doctor prescribed him some purple pills he had to take every morning after breakfast and one before going to be.

Two nights later The Storm hit Iwatobi killing almost 50 sailors.

Rin didn´t returned to the club after that.


	2. New Friends

_Title: Banshee**  
**_

_Rating: T (it may go up, I haven´t decided it yet)_

_Resume: "_Banshee: Spirit in the form of a wailing woman who appears to or is heard by members of a family as a sign that one of them is about to die." It is an old legend that almost nobody keeps hearing or believes in. But what if they are real? What if they are not spirits or only women who wail at the sight of death? What if you were one, but everyone confused the signals and thought you were just crazy?

Nagisa Centered

Notes:

**_Bold: The voices talking_**

_Italic: Nagisa´s thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 2

_ "We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others, that in the end, we become disguised to ourselves."_

Nagisa learned to live with the voices. He learned how to shut them at day and let them speak freely at night, when he could hit his head against the wall or put music at the maximum volume so he could scream whenever he needed to. His doctors believed the voices were just a chemical response to some kind of stressful moment or some crap. His parents believed that even though his doctors kept giving him pills he was going to turn into a normal boy someday. That went on and on until the three parts understood Nagisa wasn´t going to be a normal boy.

In four years his anxiety went from bad to worse. His social abilities changed drastically and even though they were less recurrent, the screaming remained. It was involuntary and mostly appeared whenever the voices showed him ugly images, _scenes of people´s deaths. _

When he turned 9, he returned to the Iwatobi Swimclub where he found new friends. The first one he related with was with Makoto. He was one year older than him.

**_Just like Rin…_**

Makoto was kind, a little bit shy but nice. He had brown hair, green eyes and was a little taller than the rest of the kids. He started talking to him after the coach asked him to. The boy had reached him during his second day back at the club. He reached him after the practice by asking him about the cartoon on his towel. They spent about 10 minutes talking about the show from where the cartoon came from and after that Makoto introduced him to Haru, his best friend.

Haru was other thing. He was serious, with carbon black hair and deep blue eyes. They exchanged a couple of words and then Nagisa was forced to leave.

"Did you make any friends?" asked his mother with real concern. Nagisa, who was staring at the window didn´t hear her.

**_Haru will make this bad. He will hurt… He is going to hurt. _**

"Nagi?" his older sister called him from the front seat. "Did you have fun?"

This time the boy reacted. "Yeah, it was fun."

"Did you make new friends?" repeated his mother.

Nagisa thought about it for a second. "There was a boy who also likes Adventure Time so we talked about it for a while."

His mother didn´t add anything but Nagisa was able to read the aura of happiness coming from her body. That was good, he supposed. Since his first attack he had tried to so hard to make his mother and father happy and, even when he thought he had succeeded, something bad happened to destroy his childish illusion. So now, that the simple mention of a friend, made his mother smile in joy, he assumed if he said he had two friends the happiness would be double.

"And he introduced me to his friend; their names are Makoto and Haru."

This time the two girls inside the car smiled.

"They have girly names like you Nagisa!" screamed his sister.

The boy nodded and then the conversation passed from him to a dialogue between his sister and his mother about some homecoming dance on her school at the end of the month. Nagisa used the distraction to pass his attention to the view through the window.

**Stop crying like a baby.**

_Shut up!, _thought the boy as he whipped a tear off his cheek. He couldn't believe his thoughts had gone from Makoto to Rin. His mother wouldn´t like that, she didn´t like to see him sad or angry, and whenever she saw any of those the pills came. He hated them. He hated the way they made him feel and the fact that they had no effect over the voices.

**He will be back. He will always come back. **

* * *

Sorry is short...


	3. Look like a flower but

_Title: Banshee**  
**_

_Rating: T (it may go up, I haven´t decided it yet)_

_Resume: "_Banshee: Spirit in the form of a wailing woman who appears to or is heard by members of a family as a sign that one of them is about to die." It is an old legend that almost nobody keeps hearing or believes in. But what if they are real? What if they are not spirits or only women who wail at the sight of death? What if you were one, but everyone confused the signals and thought you were just crazy?

Nagisa Centered

Notes:

**_Bold: The voices talking_**

_Italic: Nagisa´s thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 3

_Look like an innocent flower but be the serpent under it._

A year later Rin returned. It was a big shock for everyone who knew Rin from before but Nagisa wasn't surprised at all, the voices had warned him about that. Nagisa thought would go back to normal. They would become friends again and maybe...maybe the voices would finally leave him alone. But reality was different.

As soon as he returned, Rin became curious about Haru. They barely talked but Nagisa could see how Rin's face would change whenever Haru was around, the way his smile went wider and his eyes got that sparkle that didn't appeared when he was with Nagisa. Adding to that, Rin was now in the same group with Haru and Makoto so they spend even more time together. Not that Nagisa was jealous or anything, it was more like he felt like an outsider. But the worst part of the picture wasn't that. It seemed as time went the voices grew louder and stronger. They didn't show him deaths or ugly stuff but they talked and talked about Haru and Rin.

"So why did you moved?" one day Makoto asked after practice.

"What?"

Nagisa also blinked surprised. Haru remained serious.

"Yeah, Nagisa told us you used to go to Iwatobi when you were younger."

"Well, I used to but then we had to move, not a big deal."

"You are evading the question so it means you are hiding something." added Haru. Nagisa's blood went cold as he saw the expression of Rin's face. He looked between hurt and scared.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. And your anger just reaffirms it."

"Haru!"

"If he doesn't want to say it's his problem, not yours Haruka!"

The older ones stared at Nagisa surprised. He barely talked and when he did it was always cheerful and about incoherent stuff. "You think you can go around thinking you know everything but you don't! You don't know a thing!"

**We warned you, didn´t we?**

"Nagisa?"

Now the voices weren´t mumbling just whispers, they were talking, mocking him. The younger one took a deep breath and tried to push them away but he found it almost impossible. The three boys around him stared at him in shock, none of them sure how to act or what to do.

**Haru will be the cause, and when it happens, there will be no turning back.**

He covered his ears and took several deeps breathes. He felt like he was about to have an attack and the voices weren't helping. "Why don't you just shut up!"

**You think this was bad?**

He was going to scream.

**You don´t know a thing!**

He was going to scream, he was...

Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded him. The embrace was soft but firm and suddenly the whispers became a word.

**Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin...**

"It's okay." said the redhead boy. Makoto had warned him just like the coach that Nagisa was a little bit special. Haru had gone to the point and described the boy as crazy. "I'm not mad. It is okay, you don't have to mad. Just relax."

Nagisa rested his head on the boy's shoulder and closed his eyes. His hands left his ears and his whole body relaxed making him almost fall on his knees. Te voices didn't stopped talking but they weren't as loud as before.

"I'm taking Nagisa home." said Rin as he turned to Makoto and Haru. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Nagisa didn't walk home that afternoon. When Rin let him go the boy instantly fell on his knees shaking. Maybe he had stopped the scream but the rest of his body was suffering the after effect of the attack. So instead Rin decided to carry him home. It took a little longer and Rin had to stop a couple of times but at the end, Nagisa reached his house before 8.

"Safe and sound." said Rin with a huge smile on his face. Nagisa returned the gesture.

"Thank you Rin."

They stood in an awkward silenced for a couple of seconds. Nagisa wanted to say something but he felt odd, like if it was the wrong thing. Rin on the other hand wasn't going to leave his spot until he saw Nagisa enter to his house.

"I guess I should get going."

Nagisa looked down; it was now or never,

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you talk about your father's death?"

Rin bit his bottom lip but didn't lowered his eyes.

"How do you know that? Who told you?" He hissed. Nagisa shook his eyes.

"No one."

"Liar!"

"I swear!"

"What do you know?!"

Nagisa thought if he should tell him he knew everything.

"What do you know Nagisa?!"

"He drowned!" He berated out. "He was sailing when the stormed hit!"

Rin's face relaxed but Nagisa saw another change. His eyes became watery and his cheeks turned bright red.

"How?"

"I don't know, I swear that I don't know."

Rin nodded and a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

"It doesn't matter; it's the same at the end. He is dead and talking about it or not it´s not going to bring him back."

Nagisa tried to hold the sob that was threatening to leave his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

For the second time in that evening Rin hugged Nagisa. "It wasn't your fault. And I don't care if you know about my dad...just..." He pulled Nagisa's chin up and made him look into his eyes. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Nagisa nodded and Rin planted a soft kiss on the forehead.

Rin never asked again how Nagisa knew about his dad.

Nagisa never touched Rin's father's topic again.

* * *

"I´m going to Australia next year."

Nagisa nodded as he kept playing with the sand with his feet. He knew he was the first person Rin told about his scholarship and he couldn´t feel more proud of his friend. Rin was the one that was always pushing himself harder in order to get better and better, he wasn´t like Makoto, Haru or him that they just do it for fun. The blonde one was aware of Rin´s dream and maybe that was the only way to make it real. The problem was that he had a feeling it was a bad idea. He could sense that something bad would happen the moment he left Japan and his family and friends behind.

"For how long?"

"Maybe only for middle school, if I get another scholarship I could stay for high-school too."

Nagisa nodded. "Six years. If you don´t just decide you want to go to college there."

Rin sat next to Nagisa and put an arm around his shoulders. "I will come back during breaks, like in winter and summer. It´s not like I will be gone forever."

When he turned to see the older one he felt a tear slip from his eye.

**Take a good look, maybe a picture. **

Rin washed away that tear and the rest that kept running down his cheeks. He was sobbing softly and suddenly his head found steadiness on Rin´s shoulder. The sea behind them was calm but Nagisa knew a storm was coming. Not too strong but he could sense danger; or maybe it came from Rin.

"I don´t want you gone. I need you."

"You still have the other guys. You will not be alone. I promise."

**He is so naïve.**

Nagisa looked up and shook his head. "When are you telling them?"

Rin smiled. "After the race, I don´t want them to lose focus."

"Then why you told me before?"

Rin thought about it for a moment making Nagisa uncomfortable. Now he was afraid of the answer.

"Because you are like me best friend." Rin suddenly blushed. "You are like my little brother."

Nagisa couldn´t help to smile at the comment but he didn´t add anything. He let himself fall over Rin´s shoulder again and there, in silence, sitting in the empty beach, waited for the sunset. The sea is calm now but the storm is coming. Nagisa hugged his legs closer to his chest and focused his attention on Rin´s hear beating instead of the voices that were talking between each other making no sense between them. Some talked about the storm, others about Haru but the louder ones were warning about Rin´s danger. He closed his eyes and let the salty breeze hit him in the face.

_Rin will come back,_ he thought, _he will always come back._

* * *

Please leave your reviews and comments :D


End file.
